Halfway Around The World
by Ketchum
Summary: My 2nd Song-fic. It is based on a song by the A*Teens. It takes place right after Sakura and Syaoran beat the void card.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, Nor the A*Teens' Song, this is just my little way of keeping myself from being bored. Please enjoy!   
  
Featuring "Half Way Around the World" By The A*Teens   
  
BACKGROUND: This starts right after the battle in the 2nd movie, when they are headed home.   
  
~~~~   
Baby I will soon be leaving   
And I know that you are feeling down   
~~~~   
"So are you going to be coming back to school with us?" Sakura asked as she and Syaoran walked hand in hand back to her house.   
"You mean, you don't know?" he asked.   
"Know what?"   
"I have to go back Sakura," he stopped in front of her house.   
"You what?" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.   
"I live in Hong Kong, remember?"   
"I thought you came back though!"   
"To visit, I leave the day after tomorrow,"   
"Syaoran!"   
"Well It looks like were at your house," he said starting to back up.   
"Syaoran! Where are you going?"   
"To go find Meiling and Tomoyo, so I can go back to stay at Tomoyo's house,"   
"No! Don't leave! Please!"   
"Sakura, what else can I do?"   
She gave him a big hug. "Stay here, just for tonight, I want to spend as much time with you as possible if you're going to be leaving,"   
Syaoran groaned, "You have your phone?" he asked as she put it in his hand, "Thanks,"   
  
*INSIDE*   
Sakura and Syaoran had changed out of the costumes that Tomoyo had made for them and they had settled themselves on the couch.   
"You have to keep in touch," she insisted.   
"I will, you better too,"   
~~~~   
But every week I'll send a letter   
To let you know that my love will never change   
I promise you I'll always feel the same   
~~~~   
"Syaoran, you're going to be so far away, what If I forget what you look like?"   
Syaoran chuckled a little, "I doubt that will happen,"   
"How am I supposed to go on without you here?" Sakura asked.   
"Sakura, you managed to do it the last four months," he pointed out.   
"Please stay!"   
"Sakura! Begging isn't going to do anything! It's not my choice,"   
"I know, but,"   
"Sakura, please, I don't want to make this harder than it already is,"   
Sakura grumbled. "But I love you! What if you meet some new prettier girl that you like better?"   
"Sakura, you know I wouldn't, I love you too," he said. She thought intently for another reason that would make him have to stay.   
"I won't be able to stop crying! Never, that's all I'll ever do!"   
"Sakura! You are such a liar!" he joked.   
"Syaoran, please!"   
"Sakura, please!" he mocked her.   
There was a long pause. "But you're going to be so far away! What if I . . ."   
"Your repeating arguments, Sakura, no matter how far away I am, I will still love you, so lets enjoy the little time we have, instead of worrying about how much of it there is,"   
~~~~   
So remember in your heart   
Baby when we are apart   
There is no need for crying   
Cuz even if I'm half way around the world   
That won't stop me from loving you   
Halfway round the world   
I'll still be feeling the way I do   
~~~~   
"You're right Syaoran," she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "We had a major capture tonight you know," she recalled.   
"Yea, like I've always said, were a good team,"   
"You have not always said that! You used to tell me you didn't need me!"   
"Well that's certainly changed hasn't it?" he chuckled. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I need you more than anything else in this world," he sighed.   
~~~~   
And now I wanna hold you baby   
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy   
~~~~   
*THE NEXT NIGHT*   
Sakura and Syaoran stood out on Tomoyo's balcony looking out on the sun set.   
"I'm gonna miss you so much," Sakura frowned. "You'll come visit, right?"   
"How about I make a deal with you, I'll try to convince my mom to let me come back, after I finish this school year,"   
"That's so far from now,"   
"I know, but my mom will go for an argument that she gets something out of, ne?"   
"I guess your right,"   
~~~~   
Even if I'm half way round the world   
Baby when the months are growing   
You and I will still be going strong   
~~~~   
"You know that time is going to go by so fast, and you're gonna forget about each other," Meiling added, trying to get on Sakura's nerves.   
"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted. "We don't need your input!" He looked to Sakura whose eyes were on the brink of tears.   
"She's right Syaoran,"   
"No she's not, she's just jealous," he gave Meiling an evil glare. "I'll be back before you know it."   
~~~~   
No matter what your friends are saying   
Don't give up on what you're waiting for   
Cuz one day I'll be knocking on your door   
~~~~   
*AT THE AIRPORT*   
"I think that's my gate over there," he said pointing in its direction. Sakura blew her nose. "Sakura! Please don't cry."   
"I told you I'm not crying I just have a cold," she insisted.   
"If you say," they walked over to the gate and sat down.   
~~~~   
So remember in your heart   
Baby when we are apart   
There is no need for crying   
Cuz even if I'm half way around the world   
That won't stop me from loving you   
~~~~   
"Flight Number 384 now boarding for Hong Kong," The voice from over the intercom rang.   
"That's me,"   
"So I guess this is it," Syaoran said shuffling his feet.   
"You're sure you can't stay?"   
"I'm sure, but Sakura," Sakura tried to hold her tears in, "I'll be back,"   
"Promise?" she squeaked.   
~~~~   
Halfway round the world   
I'll still be feeling the way I do   
~~~~   
"If on this spot I lie," he began.   
"May a thousand needles prick me till I die," they said in unison. Sakura giggled as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.   
"Don't cry please?" he begged of her.   
"Okay Syaoran," she smiled.   
"Last call Flight Number 384 now boarding for Hong Kong," The voice from over the intercom stung their ears.   
Sakura grabbed Syaoran around the neck. "Please," she whispered, trying to told him back.   
~~~~   
And now I wanna hold you baby   
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy   
Even if I'm half way around the world   
~~~~   
Syaoran pulled her arms off of him, and stood in front of her. "I promise I'll be back," he reminded her.   
"Remember your other promise?"   
"I'll write ever week, but you have to too!"   
"I will,"   
~~~~   
If I could you know that I would find a way to stay for good   
But I must go now   
I wanna hold you baby   
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy   
~~~~   
He gave her one more hug. "I love you Sakura," he whispered.   
"Love you too," she said holding him tight. He broke away from the hug and headed toward his gate.   
"Bye Sakura!"   
"Bye Syaoran! Bye!" she waved frantically. He was soon out of sight so she rushed to the window and plastered her face to it, watching his plane prepare for take off. Slowly the plane began to back out of it's spot. Sakura watched intently. "Bye Syaoran," she said sadly. Soon the plane was high into the air. She watched, as it seemed to dissolve.   
~~~~   
Even if I'm half way round the world   
That won't stop me from loving you   
Halfway round the world   
I'll still be feeling the way I do   
And now I wanna hold you baby   
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy   
~~~~   
Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the person with tears in her eyes.   
"Sakura It'll be okay," her brother tried to comfort her.   
"He's so far," she sniffled as the headed back to the car.   
'All this over the gaki,' he thought to himself.   
*FIVE DAYS LATER*   
Sakura's father came into the house with the mail. "Sakura! Letter for you!" he said as she ran full speed in the kitchen. She grabbed the letter out of her dad's hand and ran back up to her room. "Thanks dad!" she shouted on her way up. She came into her room and looked at the return address. "Li Syaoran" it read. She tore the letter open and read furiously.   
  
My Dear Sakura,   
Even though I'm half way around the world, That hasn't stopped me from loving you. I still feel the same towards you, and I always will, I wanna hold you so badly, I can't wait till we are together again! I miss you so much! But I have some good news. Ready for this? I'll be back in a month! So don't cry anymore, PLEASE! We've worked it all out. Till we meet again, Many hugs and kisses!   
Love, Syaoran   
  
~~~~   
Even if I'm half way round the world   
Halfway round the world   
That won't stop me from loving you   
Halfway round the world   
I'll still be feeling the way I do   
And now I wanna hold you baby   
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy   
Even if I'm half way round the world   
~~~~   
  
Please read and Review . . . thanks!


End file.
